


Rated

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot smut piece written as part of the Simply Universe by Lecanis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecanis/gifts).



Iruka arched his back, grinning at his boyfriend over his shoulder. The camera clicked and he rolled over, sliding a hand down his chest and letting his eyes close slightly. He heard a groan as the jounin shifted, and then several clicks.

Teasing a nipple, he brought his free hand up and began stroking his already hard cock,  arching his hips. His eyes slipped the rest of the way closed and he moaned his lover's name.

"Oh kami, Ru..." There were several more clicks and whir of the camera as the roll finished, then the soft 'tack' of the camera being set back in it's place on the dresser.

The bed dipped beside him and he cracked his eyes open to peer up at the man that was devouring him with his eyes. The chunin grinned and ran the tip of two fingers through the precum gathering on the tip of his cock before then bringing it up to his mouth to lick them clean. Genma audibly swallowed then leaned down to capture Iruka's mouth with his own, his tongue lapping at the chunin's before being thrust in to share in the bitter flavor still lingering in the brunette's mouth.

Genma's hand joined his, brushing over his erection lightly before sliding further down. Iruka moaned and arched into the touch as his lover broke the kiss and began nibbling on the tanned skin of his neck.

The blonde's fingers slid over slick skin as pushed two fingers inside the chunin, still stretched and ready from their previous love making. The invasive digits pushed some of the remaining cum out of the tight hole.

Iruka spread his legs further apart and attempted to impale himself further on his lover's fingers. The tokubetsu removed them relishing the whimper the action received. Shifting around on the bed he moved between the chunin's legs and pressed the tip of his own stiff member against the younger man's entrance.

The brunette grinned and snaked a leg around his lover's back before then forcing the man inside of him. Both gasped, pausing their motions only long enough to adjust to the welcomed feel of one another. Then, the need became too much and Genma rocked his hips back, thrusting forward, captivated by the way Iruka writhed beneath him.

Losing themselves all over again, as each of the blonde's thrust was met with arched hips, gasping breath, and clawing hands, until they both fell over the edge with shuddering gasps and moans. Genma collapsed beside his lover, sweating whispering unintelligible things in the man's ear. Iruka simply curled into the embrace and buried his face against the sweat slicked skin of the jounin's neck.


End file.
